Jessica has 4 apples for every 4 mangos. Write the ratio of apples to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $4:4$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $4 \text{ to } 4$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{4}{4}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of apples to mangos written as a simplified fraction.